Moving
by soccerchickguitar9
Summary: Sorry about the bad title. If anyone has a suggestion please tell me! Sorry story kinda unoriginal too. Anyway Max and Jeb are moving to Arizona and Max is going to a new school. Fax. All human. I don't know what to rate it so I am rating it T.
1. Chapter 1

Moving.. my worst nightmare! Let me break this down I, Maximum Ride (Max), hate moving. But it seems that I am alone on this subject. My dad (he maybe my "dad" but he's not a very good one) Jeb is silent on the matter. And that means in my world it means that he likes it because we move so much. For the past 3 years we have moved four times. Jeb has been "transferred" (him being a scientist and all), but I think he tikes to see me suffer. He does this by letting me make one or two new friends and then "Oh hey Max guess what? We are moving to . . . " I was completely oblivious what his plan was so I ended up playing into it, then I figured it out and I know now how to avoid that. Which means no friends, no boyfriends, so basically no contact with anyone that is not part of my family (which upsettingly was only me and Jeb). If you didn't know my "plan" to not get hurt then you would think I was a loner and was shy. Let's say NEITHER ARE TRUE! I am so loud and I speak my mind whether with Jeb or at school (for anyone fool who decides to make fun of me, or think that they can beat me which will never happen). And before I kept moving I had tons of friends but a lot of people thought I was weird because of the way I dress or my "attitude" I kinda have one of them that says "Come-up-to-me-and-say-something-bad-you'll-get-your-butt-whooped-by-a- girl". Anyway maybe Jeb isn't trying to do this to me and if he isn't he is doing a dang good job.

Jeb is the kinda man that has multiple sides. One side is "Oh hi Max how was school?" and the other is "Get up now you piece of scum and go clean the bathroom". I can make a book out of Jeb well him and his two egos.

So now I am in Arizona about 15 minutes from my new house (which I haven't seen I might add). According to Jeb it's "a nice, cute little neighbor hood" ya right.

Sorry about the long intro so I am not gonna bother you with telling you about the new house or my room. Okay…I will say one thing. My room is cool! It has a balcony and it has dark blue walls with black splattered onto it. It looks cool!

~5 hours later~

"MAXIMUM RIDE GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!" Jeb all but screamed.

"Oh ya like now I am gonna start listening to you. What dream are you living in Jeb?"

"NOW"

"Fine I am coming so don't get your panties in a twist"

"Good now that you are down here, finally. I have some thing to tell you. You start at your new school on Monday and try and blend in. Don't get sent to the principles office when you have only been in the school for 20 minutes. K?"

"Ya…no. Okay now let me tell you something. I don't have to listen to your "orders" so get over it. And I will act how I want to act.."

"No you won't I am your dad and I am in control"

"Since when? You make us move at least every year and so I make a new friend and then you break the news. Ya thanks Jeb. I think I am going to do things my way."

And with that he stalked away and I internally laughed. He is such an idiot sometimes. Okay time for a game plan (so to speak): Tonight = be bored, Saturday = be even more bored and then on Sunday = get ready for my nightmare. Fun NOT!

Hey Everyone. Should I continue? Thanks.

soccerguitarchick9


	2. Chapter 2 FPOV

FPOV

BEEP BEEP BE---------

Ugh. . . school and to make things worse it's Monday! Ugh (times 2). I might as well get up before Nudge (my perky, talkative and scary fashionable sister) beats the crap out of me because _I _made her late. When the truth is I am ready a good 15 minutes before she is. So _she_ makes us late. To be honest I don't know why she makes me get up at 7:15 in the morning.

So I am done getting read (and Nudge isn't) and I am eating porridge(Wow, I sound like that kid in the story ya know the one with the porridge, no? okay then). "NUDGE! Come on! Let's go go go!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay I am coming" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Okay lets go" I said as I went to grab my car keys for my black 4x4 diesel truck. Once I got my keys we rushed out the door. It was raining (hard) and it was AWESOME! I loved this weather. But apparently someone doesn't.

"Oh me gee my HAIR! I JUST STRAITENED IT, CRAP!!!!" at that I couldn't help but smirk. It was a funny sight. But _again _someone didn't think so. "FANG! Don't laugh at me! THIS IS TERRIBLE!"

"Sorry"

"No your not," but I didn't answer as I climbed into my amazing car.

~10 minutes later~

"Hey man what's up?" Ig said and I just shrugged. If you haven't noticed I don't really talk all that much. And with that both of us started to walk to homeroom, we both have Schwartz. Once we got there I sat down in the back and Iggy sat in the seat to my left. Once the bell rang our teacher instantly jumped into the morning announcements.

"A football game is coming up so buy yo-----" she said but got cut off as the door opened. A girl was standing in the doorway. Her wet hair brown hair (with blonde highlights (but they actually looked natural instead of Lissa's. Oops did I say that out loud my bad) stuck to her face. She also had really pretty brown eyes. They were mostly brown but by the pupil they looked blue, it was cool. She was wearing I red hoodie that was soaked and she had blue jeans. She was gorgeous. And when I say gorgeous I mean it. I mean there are some girls at this school that are "hot" she is not hot or pretty but beautiful. Every head turned her way. But what was funny was the look on their faces. Lissa had a glare plastered on her face and if looks could kill, new girl=dead. But most of the guys had their mouths open wide. See what I mean it was funny.

"Oh and you must be . . . uh. . Maximum . . . Ride?

"Max" she said softly.

"Uh. . . okay you can sit by Mr. Knight"

"…Um…" She mumbled under breath but I don't think Schwartz noticed. I raised my hand barely. Once she saw it she reluctantly walked over to the desk on my right. She sat down and pulled out a sketchbook it looked like. She laid it on her lap and she leaned back in the chair and started to doodle. After that I spaced out for the rest of homeroom.

~After homeroom~

Next was Biology oh goody... NOT. Once I had even noticed the bell had rung Max was already out of the room. She must really hate school…or me. Anyway I got my stuff together and was heading out the door when I saw Max in the hallway surrounded by the boneheads (aka football dweebs).

"Hey what's your name?" Said Sam the quarterback and the biggest douche I have ever met.

"Uh…touch-me-again-and-your-gonna-need-surgery" Max said as she yanked her arm out of his hand.

"Ohhhh. Fiesty"

"Ya you might not think that when I am done with you. You will be using a much better word that describes me… strong emotionally and physically", and I could see that. She had her hands clenched to her side ready to take a swing at the douche.

"Ya uh huh. I am the star quaterback and you couldn't even touch me and plus I would never hit a girl."

"Oh ya?"

"Huh uh", and at that she swung right at his jaw and his eyes grew big.

"Ya…that's what I thought. Oh and I thought I couldn't touch you. Now take this as a warning. Never touch me AGAIN!" And out of this whole scene the funniest part was when he actually ran like a girl through the halls. So she has been here for not even 30 minutes and she already has a rep.

~Lunch~

After Honors Algebra II I walked to the cafeteria and I sat down with Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gaz and Angel.

"Hey Fang" Angel said and my only return was a nod. They have all gotten used to me not talking a lot. So Angel went back to talking to Nudge and I saw underneath the table some blue pieces of paper and Iggy and Gaz looking down at it and Iggy was drawing something. _Probably just another bomb. _Its like their lives just circulate around building bombs. And they are pretty dang good at it. Before I could finish my thoughts about the blue papers I saw Max go outside to sit along the wall. Once she sat down she pulled out a paper, a pencil, and an orange. She started to write something and I could barely see her lips moving. _What is she doing? _While I was thinking this she seemed notice someone looking at her, that someone being me. And she looked up in my direction and we started into each other's eyes. I know cheesy and corny, sorry.

"Hey man whatcha lookin at?" Iggy asked before he turned around and before I could move he saw that I was looking at Max and Max caught sight of Iggy. Iggy turned back around, "Fangy likes a girl!?!" and right then the whole lunch room had to get quite. Come on, really? The only one who seemed to look different from everybody else (whose mouths were "O"s) was Lissa. She had a glare and it looks like I wasn't the only person who is gonna die from her looks.


End file.
